Christmas Memories
by Ms. New York
Summary: Christmas time again in Korea. The first chapter is actually the prologue. This is now complete. Please review. Thank you to those who has.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Memories

Prologue 

Christmas in Korea can be a lonely time. Not being able to go home and sit by a nice toasty fire where the house smells of pine from the beautiful tree with trimmings all around and the decorations making it more beautiful. On the top, a star of Bethlehem shines, bringing a message of peace and goodwill to men. But in Korea, this doesn't happen. Instead, they try to survive the death cold and save lives of soldiers who could not be home either.

For the staff of the 4077th Mobile Army Surgical Hospital, all they have for the Christmas season is each other and their memories. Memories of long ago where there is no war, no blood, no soldiers or bodies to dig through, no shootings and no life-or-death situations. They all wish to go back to then.


	2. Father Mulcahy

Father Mulcahy

In Pennsylvania, where the snow is deep, the weather in nice and cold, a young priest walks the streets. It is Christmas Eve, and Father Mulcahy is on his way to preach Midnight Mass.

The streets are empty, he observed. Especially on Christmas Eve. Originally on this day, people would be doing last minute shopping or last minute gift wrapping, but they were empty; a ghost town. _Did they all go to the Church? _he thought. _Maybe they went to go see the pageant we are doing tonight. The children will be so please to see the huge crowd. But, not many people go to the Church anymore. _

Father Mulcahy kept walking. The Church was nearby. He saw s Salvation Army woman ringing her bell for anyone to help a person in need. Especially during this time of the season. He came to her and obliged with what he had. "Thank you, God bless" She said to him as he walk away. "Merry Christmas! Goodwill toward men!" She shouted and continued to ring her bell.

He is now at the Church. Frightened to go in, he took her chances. He went in, go through the back to prepare the Mass. He does not look at the audience, he does not want to be disappointed. Father Mulcahy predicted that ten or fifteen people there. There usually was.

As he waited to go out, he heard the children reciting the Nativity. It did his heart good to know that children were involved.

It is his turn to go on. He is ready for the little people there. Before he goes out, the padre makes a short prayer in his mind and goes on out. When he does, he almost faints. The whole church was completely filled. In his few years being a priest, he had never seen so many people come to his sermon. The bell rang that it was midnight. He spotted the woman on the street out in the crowd too, smiling. He starts.

The service went well. Father Mulcahy was so pleased at the outcome. He knew the people came to listen to the word of God, the word of peace that was comforting. He greeted the people out, but didn't see that woman. It's like she disappeared without a trace. But this was the best Christmas Father John Francis Patrick Mulcahy ever had. And he would always cherish it.

A/N: I hope you liked it. No profit is being made, I don't own them


	3. Charles

Charles

**A/N: Ok, this may be unusual for Charles, but it something that came to my head and it may be corny. I tried my best to think how Honoria would talk; it may not be right, sorry! Don't own anyone and no profit. **J

He is six years old waiting for Santa to come in the huge Boston mansion right near the toasty fireplace with the flames crackle and burn the wood in its possession. His sister, Honoria awaits as well right near her brother. "Cha- Cha-Charles?"

"What?"

Whe- Whe-When wi- wi- will S-S-Santa come?" She asked. Honoria has a speech impairment and it took her longer to say only one sentence. This frustrates her and upsets her when she is picked on at school. She tries to get better, but nothing has changed. The only person who understands and would never pick on her is Charles. He always made sure she in never humiliated or discriminated because of this.

"I don't know, Honoria. We just have to keep waiting." Charles said as he went to the window and watched the snow fall. He also watched sight for a sled in the sky. Honoria came next to him.

"Wha- Wha What do you thin-thin think he will br-br- you Cha-Cha-Charles?"

I want that new record of the orchestra and the player so I can see myself conducting it! What about you?"

I-I wan-wan-want a ne-ne-new doll hou-hou- house. You kno-kno- know lik-lik- like the one in the sto-sto store."

Charles smiled. Hoping his sister gets her wish. He put his arm around her and watched out the window again.

"Charles, Honoria, it's time for bed." Their mother called.

"Oh come on, Mom. Can't we just stay up for Santa, please?" Charles said.

Their mother just smiled. She knew that they wouldn't be able to stay up. But she would let them for their fun. "Alright. But don't eat those cookies. Santa will be very upset if he found out you ate his cookies and he'll give you coal!"

"We won't Mom." Charles said in promise for him and his sister. His mother came and kissed her children goodnight. Then, the children continued to watch.

Time passed on and on. The two children still waited. Eventually, they fell asleep. The children didn't hear a man come in and eat the cookies or mess with the tree. What they did hear was footsteps on the roof and the jingles of bells. Immediately, they awoke and watched a shadow of a sled with eight reindeer pass through the sky.

When morning approached, all the family gathered in the living room for a perfect Christmas morning. Charles and Honoria opened their gifts, hoping and wishing they got what they wanted. They did.

All through the morning, Charles listened to his record and imagined himself being a conductor. "No other Christmas could be better than this one." He thought.


	4. Radar

Radar

**A/N: May not be Radar like, but these stories are coming through my head. Please review, it will tell me if I'm doing a good job or not. **

A young boy in warm Ottumwa, Iowa waits for Christmas Day. Only one day away. He adores it. He looks forward to it each year because his family always came with gifts of all sorts, and the food. Food was important issue, and he loved it. When his family came, he would play with his nephews, cousins and nieces. Then, they would feast and afterwards, sing carols in the living room. The one thing this boy wished was different this year was that it would actually snow. It never snowed where he was and wanted it real bad. But this is only a wish. 

"Walter? Could you help me set up please? Everyone could come in at any minute!" His mother, Edna shouted.

In a minute, Mom." The ten year old boy replied. They were going to set the table and sleeping arrangements. As they did, they sang carols of all sorts. From "Jingle Bells" all the way to "O Holy Night". Time flew by pretty fast because before they knew it, the whole family was here. As his mother and uncle greeted the adults of the family, he greeted the children. 

Walter and his family's kids went outdoors to play. They either played ball, skipped, jumped ran, and tripped all over the place. And they enjoyed every moment. 

Before they knew it, it was time for the annual Christmas Eve dinner. The smell of roast turkey, stuffing, casseroles, and so much more drew everyone into the kitchen. Walter was fortunate to have a huge stomach because right now, he wanted to use it. 

When everyone got settled, Edna spoke. "Attention, attention everybody. I think it is only fair that we give a blessing for this bountiful meal. So, who would like to do it?" She looked around the room for any volunteers. No one offered. This left her no choice; she would have to choose someone. "How about you... Walter? You haven't said a blessing in a long time. You do it. Everyone, please bow your heads. Go ahead, Walter."

He said anything that comes to mind. " Lord, we thank you for this food we are about to receive and that we're together. Please be with those that are not as fortunate as we. Thank you again. In Jesus' name, amen."

"Amen," Everyone replied.

"Short, sweet and to the point. Good job, Walter. Now, let's dig in!" On of his uncles said. 

When dinner was complete and clean up was done, the whole O'Reilly clan came and settled their full stomachs in the living room. They read about the Nativity; the very first Christmas and all the other classics. The Gift of the Magi, The Night Before Christmas, The Legend of the Candy Cane and so many more. It was great. One of the best for Walter but would be better if it would just snow once. When his family figured out another story to read, he looked out the window and saw a miracle. "Look everybody, it's SNOWING!" He said in excitement. The whole clan rushed to the window like a stampede and saw the snow. They all watched in astonishment. 

For a young country boy like Walter O'Reilly, this was a good Christmas. A good one indeed. 


	5. Klinger

Klinger

**A/N: Thank you for all who reviewed. It helped! **

Toledo, Ohio. One of the largest cities in the United States was crowded with people scavenging the streets doing last minute shopping or last minute to visit Santa Claus. It was doing last minute everything. 

Up in an apartment building, near the busy streets a boy of seven watches out the window waiting for his mother to come home. She worked a lot these days after all, she was a waitress and worked strange hours. Even around the Christmas season. Maxwell Q. Klinger was used to this. 

He moped around the house and looked around. There wasn't much Christmas spirit around. They couldn't afford a huge tree like everyone else, but they did have a table sized tree with some tinsel and popcorn hung around to make it look festive. And on top was a little star on top. "This is not a tree", he thought as he continued to be depressed. He stayed up until nine with the next door neighbor, Mrs. Johnson until his mother came home. 

"Max, what are you doing up? You're supposed to be in bed." She turned to Mrs. Johnson. "Thank you, Mrs. Johnson, I'll take it from here." And she left. "Max, you know better."

"But it's almost Christmas Eve, Mom. I wanted to stay up." The boy said in defense. 

"I was going to let you stay up tomorrow night and have Mrs. Johnson watch you. The same for Christmas Day." 

"You're working on CHRISMAS!" 

The woman nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so. I don't understand why though. Not many people come in on Christmas. I'll be paid extra, though, a bright side at least."

"But Mom, you're not supposed to work on Christmas even if it is extra money. You said you'll be off."

"I know I did, baby, but I don't have a choice. My boss changed his mind. I'm sorry, Max. I'm so sorry. Now, let's get you to bed." She said changing the subject. She tucked him in in his room and kissed him goodnight. When his mother left, Max cried himself to sleep." 

All day on Christmas Eve, Max once again moped around in his room. Mrs. Johnson came over now and then to check if he was still alive and to make him lunch. He didn't pay attention. Nothing could cheer him up. Except his mother. 

Night came and Max collected himself into the living room. He curled into fetal position on the couch staring straight on to the brown door waiting for his mom to enter. Mrs. Johnson came to stay with him. She just sat on the rocking chair making a squeaky sound as she went back and forth. He fell asleep and a little while later, his mother came home. 

"Hi, Mrs. Johnson." She said as she came in in a whisper. " I hope Max wasn't much trouble. 

"Oh, not at all." 

"Good. You don't have to come over tomorrow. Surprisingly, I now have the day off officially."

"How did you manage that?"

"My boss changed his mind, again. He had a change of heart. Thank the Lord. And thank you again, Mrs. Johnson, Merry Christmas."

"You too," And she left. Max's mother put everything down near the so called "tree" and changed into her nightgown. She wanted to surprise him. She then sat in the rocking chair and watched her son sleep. "He'll be so surprised tomorrow!" she thought as she rocked back and forth. 

Morning approached in the apartment and Max awoke. "I thought you would never wake up!" He heard. He knew that voice. Could it be? He opened his eyes wider to see who it was. In the rocking chair, he saw his mother sitting smiling at him. "Merry Christmas, sweetie!" Max then walked over to her and hugged her for the longest time. This was his Christmas gift. 


	6. BJ

B.J

**A/N: Thank you for you who reviewed! Especially Meatball Surgeons. ****J**

Christmas in Mid-Valley California is like being in the desert. No cold weather, no snow, not much of anything. Even on Christmas. For B.J. Hunnicutt, he was going to make this Christmas last him a lifetime. Today... well tonight anyway, he was going to propose to he girlfriend Peg. And it was going to be perfect night. 

He had all planned. First, he would get reservations to the fanciest restaurant in town and pick her up at seven sharp. Then he was going to make sure it was going to be a candlelit dinner and there would be soft music playing. The both of them would talk, eat and then, then he would make his move. If the answer was yes, he would celebrate and start planning the wedding right there. If not, there are other girls. But B.J. would have to wait a little while to find out. 

B.J. waits impatient. He works at the nearby hospital and goes through his patients thoroughly and quickly so he could get home and prepare. His shift is over. He rushes home. Only six o clock. One hour. One more hour. To break tension, he takes a shower and puts on his suit and practices what he is going to say. After a few minutes, he gets going. 

He drives up a long narrow road. He thinks about Peg. The way she looks, her voice, her body and her reaction. What was she going to say? Will she be the girl to spend eternity with. He hopes so. He is here, in her driveway. B.J. puts the car in park and walks up the walkway to ring the bell. 

A woman answers the door and she is beautiful. She was wearing a sky blue dress up to her knees. Her hair is nice and neat. Her eyes were glowing a smile. She was an angel right here on Earth. "Merry Christmas, B.J." 

At first he is stunned and then he says " Merry Christmas, Peg. You look beautiful. Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go." The two went on their way. The trip was a quiet one, but started to talk at the restaurant. Everything was going as planned. They talked and ate and even danced a little. When they sat down again, B.J. was going to make his move. 

He moves in close to her and talks to her. "Peg, I love you with all my heart. I can never stop thinking about you. You run through my head everyday. I love every moment we are together and am dreadful when we are apart. I would like you to always be there for me. I want you right next to me every morning, every night and when we are old. Peg, will you marry me?" He finishes as he shows her the ring. 

Stunned at the speech and in tears at the same time, Peg utters out. "I...I do." B.J. kisses her and laughed. He took her and went on the dance floor, dancing all night. "Thank you for my best Christmas gift ever." He whispers in her ear. And they continue dancing. 


	7. Colonel Potter

Colonel Potter

**A/N: I'm not sure if I got the time zones right. I'm sorry if I didn't, please don't boo for that.**

Two years. Two years was how long he had been home from the Second World War. Two years is a very long time. To Sherman T. Potter, it was an eternity. 

Sherman T. Potter, man of steel, a career army man and tough as nails was finally coming home to sweet Missouri to his wife, Mildred. Sure he was home for two years, but in that two years, he had moved around and kept leaving his wife. Even on Christmas. This year was going to be different. This year, he is going to have a perfect Christmas. He was coming home to his beloved wife; his true love besides the army. 

Right now he is at West Point Academy, New York as supervisor. He does his duties and calls up a airport to for a ticket to Missouri. Missouri, where one little lady waits for a surprise. Missouri, where you can smell horses for miles off. The thought of it got the older man all excited. He picks up his ticket for tomorrow--Christmas Eve. "Good," he thought. "I'll be home for morning."

He went to his room and started packing. In a little more than 24 hours, he was going to be with his wife. Holding her in his arms. Closing her tightly, never letting go. A perfect image. Sherman Potter packed his things right away so he would be ready. He put his pajamas on and tucked himself. "Only one more day, Mildred. One more day." He said to himself and went to sleep. 

The next morning, Sherman T. Potter went in to do his usual duties. Paperwork, inspections, the works. Even in the army, there is no breaks for the holidays. After everything was completed until he returned, he left. Six o' clock to be exact to catch his plane. It would take a while to get to Missouri so he had plenty of time. He was in no rush. In his seat, he watched the sky go by imagining what his wife was doing. He then went to sleep. 

"Next stop, Missouri." a stewardess said much later. "Please prepare for landing." 

The elder man did, and was antsy about it. The plane landed smoothly. He got his suitcase as he got off and caught the next taxi to home. 

Meanwhile, Mildred Potter was sitting in the living room. She was alone, again this year and she knew it. Another year will go by. "Merry Christmas, Sherman wherever you are." She said. 

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Just a neighbor.' she thought. She got up and answered it. A man in a uniform and suitcase was standing in front of her on her threshold.

"Merry Christmas, Mildred!'' He said. 

The woman was in shocked. She was about to go in tears, but she hid it. Her hands went out and felt him with a gentle touch. It was just like him coming home from Europe all over again. Her husband was home. She started to cry. Too shock to breathe. Too happy to talk. The older man just grabbed her and held her tightly on his chest letting her cry. "I'm home, Mildred. I'm home". 


	8. Margaret

Margaret

Being an army brat is tough. For instance, you don't settle down in one place; you move around more than you can count. No time to make friends or get used to school because once you do, you move right out again. Either to a city, state or country. It is stressful on the children whose parents are them. Especially for five year old Margaret J. Houlihan. Or "Maggie" as her parents called her. 

Christmas time was the worst. Each year, they would argue not paying attention to their daughter. She felt alone and frightened with all of it. She may be five, but she remembers her parents fighting. She was used to it. 

Every place she moved to, she would picture herself in a house on Christmas and never have to move. She could go to school, have real friends, and have her own backyard. It was never going to happen. Deep down, she was always an army brat. 

It was Christmas Eve. Her father, "Howitzer Al" Houlihan was doing what he usually did at a base. Her mother watched her daughter and decorated the house. Not so much, but it was enough to keep the spirit alive. They also baked cookies and awaited the man of the house to come home. 

"Mommy?" Maggie asked. 

"Yes?"

"When will Daddy come home?"

Whenever he gets done with work, sweetie. You know that. Why don't you go and watch for him? I'll start dinner." 

The young girl watched out the window in their home where the Christmas tree stood. Finally about 6:30 her father came home. "Daddy! Merry Christmas Eve!" 

"Hello, pumpkin. Where's your mother?" 

"Making dinner."

"I'll be right back." His kissed his daughter and went to his wife. 

"Hey, hon." 

"Hi, Merry Christmas Eve," and they kissed. 

"I have some news." 

"What kind of news?"

"Well, we will have to have to move to Ft. Lauderdale at the end of the year."

"You mean to tell me that we will have to move AGAIN!"

"Yes"

"Can we ever stay in one place for at least six months? Al, we been here a month. A MONTH! You expect me to pull Maggie out of school again? Do you always plan this? Is this a prank because it's not funny! **I** will have to pack everything, again and then unload. Do you know how frustrating it is? DO YOU?"

"No, I don't but **you** must understand that I don't have a choice. We agreed that we will move wherever I have to go. You agreed."

"Yes, but not like **THIS!**" They continued to argue. Maggie heard it from the living room. She really thought that they wouldn't argue this year. She finally got tired of it all and went to her room. She put the covers over her head, curled herself together and cried herself to sleep. "Dear God, if you are up there, please let me have one Christmas where my parents have to fight. One Christmas. Amen." 

Christmas morning. Maggie got up without hearing her parents arguing. This was unusual because her parents usually fought through the next morning. But, she didn't think much of it. She walked into the living room and was greeted by her parents. "Merry Christmas, Maggie." 

"We missed you last night. We're sorry we didn't have dinner. It's just that Mommy gets frustrated and I just need to blow it out. Will you forgive me? " Her mother said giving her a kiss and a hug. "Today, it's about us. Just us." 

"Today, pumpkin we are going to have a great Christmas." Her father said. "We promise. Now open your gifts!" 

And she did. Her parents kept their promise. They didn't talk about moving or the army, they just talked about other things in general. For Margaret J. Houlihan, it was all she ever wanted. 

**A/N: May not be a Margaret story, but it was something that came to mind. Thanks for reading! **


	9. Sidney

Sidney

**A/N: This is different from my other Christmas stories. It is in his Point of View. I could not think of anything and assumed he is Jewish. I do not mean to offend anyone, especially with one line. I am a Christian and love Christmas. I apologize for any misunderstanding. Meatball Surgeons, this is for you. Thank you for the idea. **

I am a 14 year old Jewish boy. A Jewish boy growing up in New York. Hanukah comes once again. We celebrate for eight days with the menorah shining its candles so bright. It is simple and fun. The only problem is: it comes around Christmas.

Me, personally, I do not see what is so great about Christmas. What is the point? You set up a tree, and celebrate a savior. Then, you wait for a big old jolly man to come give you toys and such if you are good. And it's only for one day!

Being Jewish, you get eight days worth of gifts. Eight days! That definitely beats one day. I tell people this; my views about both Jewish and Christian holidays. But they laugh in my face and make fun of me and usually say to me: "Burn in hell, you dirty Jew!" I do not listen, I keep my head high. They also make fun of the Hebrews. Most of the time, I argue and not use my hands for it is useless. 

They will all be sorry when the **REAL **Messiah comes. Then, we'll see whose burning. 

Christmas is a waste of time. Celebrating a fake savior. Ha! We are still waiting for the Messiah to come. The only bright side to Christmas is that you get extra days off from school. I can spend more time in the snow of the streets of New York and not worry about my homework. 

I am a Jewish boy. I am proud. 


	10. Hawkeye

Hawkeye

The sweet smell of a roast spread around the home of Dr. and Mrs. Pierce in Crabapple Cove, Maine. It was a blizzard outside on Christmas Eve. Mrs. Elizabeth Marie Pierce cooked up the dinner, while her husband worked. There was nothing else to do. 

While doing this, the Pierces' nine year old son, Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce was bored out of his mind. He could not go to his friend, Tommy Gillis and his father was not home yet. And he certainly did not want to help his mother cook because he did not want to do woman's work and be called a sissy.

He walked around the house until he settled against the couch on the floor and stared at the Christmas tree. He watched the tinsel sparkle the tree and makes the tree bright like a star. His blue cerulean eyes could not get off the tree and did not know why. This year he was fascinated with the tree and many years before he did not pay attention. He felt that something will happen very soon and it wasn't going to be good. Hawkeye felt that he should enjoy this year because something deep down told him that this was the last Christmas he will enjoy for the rest of his life. 

"Ben?" His mother asked interrupting his thoughts using his real name. "Could you help me set the table. I promise it does not involve cooking and you won't be called a sissy. Besides, it'll give you something to do until your father gets home." 

"Alright." He said and got up to the kitchen to set up the utensils. His mother then put the roast in the oven in the oven to keep it warm until Daniel Pierce, head of the household came home. 

"When do you think Dad will come home, Mom?" Hawkeye asked. 

"Soon, I hope. I would like to make it to the service. The weather cleared up a bit." 

Hawkeye noticed something odd about his mother. She was glowing like an angel. And something changed, something he did not like. She was still bright and cheerful like she usually was. But her eyes; like his were cerulean blue very bright, but now, they were faded whenever he looked at her. He ignored it just thinking that he is just seeing things. 

A few minutes later after this "incident" the front door opened. A tall man, with black hair and a heavy jacket came in and tracked snow in. 

"Dad!" 

"Hey, son. Merry Christmas Eve." His father said hanging his jacket. His wife stood up to greeted him and embraced him. 

"Merry Christmas, Danny." She greeted and gave him a kiss. "Dinner is about ready. I put it in the oven to keep it warm. C'mon" She motioned to the kitchen. 

Daniel also noticed something different about Elizabeth. Her kiss was tender, not the soft kiss he usually got. But, a rough like. She also felt cold, but it could of been because he was cold from the outside. But like Hawkeye, he did not pay attention to it. 

He and their son went to the dinner table where almost everything was laid out. Except the main course. 

"Gentlemen, this will be my best masterpiece in the whole entire Pierce family. Behold... a roast!" She announced as she showed off her masterpiece. 

"Ohhhh." The men said and applauded. 

"Thank you, thank you. Now, Mr. Pierce if you would, please carve the meat!" And he did. "Let's dig in!" Everything was delicious. It was the best dinner Hawkeye ever had. When dinner was over and everything was cleared, they prepared for Mass." The weather finally lifted up. 

"Mom?" Hawkeye asked. "Can I sit next to Tommy at the church?"

"That depends, if: A) it's ok with his mother and B) you will be good." 

"Yes, Mom." 

They headed to the Church. Hawkeye had that weird feeling again, that something about his mother wasn't right. But once again, he ignored it. 

After asking permission to sit with Tommy, Hawkeye's parents sat where they usually sat. They were early and while waiting, they talked.

"Are you feeling alright?" Daniel asked his wife. 

"Of course."

"Good." He looked through her eyes assured of her answer. He then looked back to the front of the church and heard the choir. Then the sermon started. 

After everything, the Pierce family went back home and huddled next to each other in front of the roaring fire drinking hot chocolate. At this time, they sang carols. Hawkeye's voice was the loudest and there was a lot of laughing. Hawkeye loved it and never wanted it to end. Much later, he went to bed and the couple stayed enjoying the peace. 

At exactly five o clock the next morning, Hawkeye snuck into their room. He went to his mother's side staring at her. She looked fine and nothing was wrong. Why was he getting those feelings? Thinking it over for a second, he went in between them and made a huge announcement. "Hello, loving parents of mine. It is now five o clock in the morning, Christmas Day. As traditions go, on Christmas Day, we open gifts we exchange each other. I believe we all should head in to the living room and do just that." 

"Did you say five o clock" His groggy father said keeping his eyes closed. 

"Yes, I did."

"Ben," his mother started. "Normal people on Christmas Day sleep till at least eight or nine. Not five. Until then, get back to bed." 

"Fine" He proclaimed and went back. But at eight-thirty, he woke them and opened gifts. His parents were in a better state and happy to see their son enjoy everything. He still saw his mother like an angel, glowing. He will pay more attention now. But right now, he was going to play. It was the best Christmas ever. Elizabeth made a wonderful dinner, something he remembers even in Korea. Unfortunately, it was the last Christmas for Elizabeth Marie Pierce. 

Those were signs that both Hawkeye and Daniel saw. She died on February 25, 1932 of cancer. Exactly two months after Christmas and Hawkeye's tenth birthday. She never knew. 

Those signs did mean something. They gave a warning that she was dying. That she was going away. And never returning. He did not liked that and every Christmas he would remember it. But he remembered good Christmases too. It's just that that one stood out. 

To him, that was the best Christmas of Hawkeye's life. 


	11. Trapper

Trapper

**A/N: This is pretty short and sweet. Please enjoy! **

For the past week, Mildred McIntyre has not been well. She has been sick. Throwing up, stomach pain, mood swings; the works. She got tired of it and had her husband, John Xavier Francis "Trapper" McIntyre to do some tests. "Maybe it's the flu, it's Christmas," she thought. "Or, it's all in my head." Either way, she did the tests. One came clean. The rabbit died. She was pregnant. 

It was the most precious thing in the world. Now, she needed to tell her husband. He knew she was sick and took her right away, but he never stayed for the results. Now, she needed to tell him. Since it is Christmas Eve, it would only make sense to tell him Christmas Day. How would she plan it?

She thought of it for a while and figured something out. The Mrs. McIntyre would make a big dinner; a lamb with mashed potatoes and the works. It was his favorite meal. It would be perfect. Once the timing was right, she would tell him. 

Finally, Trapper came home. It was a quiet night, since Mildred still wasn't up for cooking. He helped himself to what was left. She greeted him and listened to his day then finally went to bed. 

Christmas morning came and Mildred was nervous. They each exchanged gifts in front of their middle sized tree all decorated nicely. Mildred then started to cook the dinner. The afternoon was normal, Trapper didn't need to go to work. He helped around the house and his wife. 

"You know," Trapper started to say as they set the table for the dinner, "I think I should really send you for more tests."

"Tests will do no good, John." Mildred said as she sat to eat. Each one toast to peace and a new year and helped themselves. 

" I want to make sure you're not dying." 

"I'm not, trust me."

"How do you know, Mildred? How do you know?"

"Well, the first clue would be that they would of told me **AND** you!" 

"They could it keep it secret, if you didn't want me to know." He stuffed his face with meat covered with gravy. 

"Those doctors wouldn't keep it secret because the rabbit died!!"

Trapper John McIntyre literally frost in his spot. He looked into his wife's eyes. "We're pregnant!?" he thought. It took him a second to find words. "We're, pregnant, Mildred. You mean a child?" 

"Yes John, a child."

This had to settle into him for a second. A child, a baby. This Boston General doctor was going to have a baby. To be a father. A father. Someone to raise and love their child. Someone to take them to the right path in life; to follow his footsteps; to do good for all mankind. A father to the new boy or girl coming into this world. Trapper John McIntyre was excited. He kissed his wife with a big one. "Merry Christmas, Mildred." He finally said. 

All she could do was smile and cry tears of joy and reply, "Merry Christmas, Daddy!" 


	12. Henry

Henry

Bloomington, Illinois is the perfect place for Christmas. The snow is just right and the shopping is superb. For the Blake family, it is home.

Outside the Blake home on a beautiful Christmas Eve mid-afternoon, two children play in the snow. Throwing snowballs, building snowmen and forts, making snow angels and everything else you would do in the snow. The children enjoyed it.

"Hey, you two come on it. Molly, Andrew, now!" Their mother, Lorraine said. "Your father will be home soon and you two still need to finis wrapping his gift. Besides, I think you had enough outside for one day."

"Yes, Mother," they replied. Molly and Andrew went in, took off their items and left them hanging near the fire to warm. The two children came into the main room and found their mother waiting for them to finish wrapping. The gift was a fishing hat, a green fishing hat since Henry loved to fish. They put it in a white box and then put the paper on. It wasn't perfect, but Henry will know that his children done it. They were excited to give it to him.

The three Blake members stayed in the main room waiting for Henry to come home. Lorraine stared at the Christmas tree. The tallest they ever had. Henry helped put it up and decorated it. It was the most perfect tree they ever had. She watched it and watched into a ball on the tree. She saw Henry at a desk, not in his office but in a weird area she was not familiar with. She was also not familiar with the people around his desk either. They were all men, drinking and joking off. She then saw Henry once again hopping on a helicopter sometime later going over a sea coming home but it is shot down and there are bodies in the sea. One is Henry. His body is floating into the blue cold sea that goes on forever without end. Lorraine is spooked by this, but she is thinking it is just a hallucination and ignores it. Her mind is off the decoration ball and onto her children watching them scrimmaging with the gifts under the Christmas tree.

"Can't we open one present tonight, Mommy?" Molly asked.

"Ask your father when he comes home," she said. "Until he comes, don't try to open anything," Loraine concluded with a laugh.

An hour passed and the door of the Blake home opened. A man shy of six foot, a little round and a smile walked in.

"Daddy!! You're home!" Molly greeted.

"Hello, princess," Henry replied carrying her when she runs to him. He then went to Andrew and hugged him and finally settled down with his wife with Molly on his lap. Henry explained his day. Afterwards, they had Christmas Eve dinner and came back into the main room. They read from the Bible and set up the manger.

"Hey, Dad," Andrew started, "Can we open a present, please?"

"Yeah Dad, please," Molly begged.

"Should I really let you?" Henry said looking into his children's eyes. "Alright, but just one and off to bed"

"Ok Dad."

They opened one of their gifts. Andrew got an army kit and Molly got a new doll. Both were grateful and went off to bed. Lorraine and Henry were alone. "Merry Christmas Eve, Henry." She then kissed him and cuddled with him the rest of the night.

Morning came. The snow sent a visit last night and the ground was a blanket of snow. Molly and Andrew went to their parents room and dragged them to open gifts. After they did, Lorraine gave them their father's gift to present to him. "Merry Christmas, Daddy," they said.

"For me?" Henry took the gift and opened it. Inside there was a white box. He lifted the top of it and there was a green fishing hat. "Oh my God. This... this is the best gift I have ever gotten. Now, when I go fishing, I can think of you. Thank you. Come here," He motioned them over and hugged them tightly. Tears start to form. "I will always wear it." And he did.

Lorraine made a big brunch with everything. Then, hours later, of course dinner came. The best Henry had. The last.

After the New Year, many months later, Henry was called to Korea to command a MASH unit. He brought his fishing hat, put his rank and fishing hooks on. It always reminded him of home. He never came home. All those things Lorraine Blake saw in that decoration came true. Every single one.


	13. Frank

Frank

**A/N: **This is the last person in this story. This may not be like Frank, but I could not think of anything. It is also very short. Like I said, I could not think of anything. Please enjoy and review anything. Thank you to those who have been reviewing.

Frank Burns of Indiana never thought much of Christmas. He was a worker and took pride in his work. He was married and had two kids. Both girls. To him, Christmas was another day off.

After work, Frank went last minute shopping for the women of the home, and then took his place in the kingdom of his home. His wife made dinner and then they all went to the Christmas Eve service.

When the preacher talked, Frank was mesmerized. He talked about the true meaning of Christmas and what people do. He obviously was addressing this to Frank. The preacher continued to talk and Frank listened to every word changing his views on things. He adored the service.

When he got home, his family went off to bed and his still thought about the preacher and what he said. _Why was he born? He did not have to die for us. But he did. He was willing to die for sinners like me. Who had hurt him in every way. _He thought some more and realize he was thankful for everything. _Thank you. _He thought. _Thank you._

The next morning was Christmas. And Frank Burns was thankful for everything and enjoyed the greatest Christmas of his life.


End file.
